


New Beginnings

by orynthlibrary



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, New Family, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Canon, Throne of Glass, i guess lmao koa isnt out yet when im writing this so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orynthlibrary/pseuds/orynthlibrary
Summary: Aelin gives birth and Lysandra gives out. Because i love ladies and i love it when they love each other





	New Beginnings

Light was beginning to shine through the netted curtains over her window by the time Aelin Ashryver Galathynius realised how late it was. Or, rather, how early it was. Her attention, for the last several hours, had been focused entirely on the tiny gurgling bundle snuggled against her breast.

Had it really only been hours? Already everything seemed different, new and strange yet somehow more terrifying. The axis of her entire world had shifted towards this tiny, precious thing, whos strong little fingers clutched her own with a grip firm enough to make her fae ancestors proud.

A wave of giddiness so powerful it was almost nauseating settled in her stomach. This little person was hers. Hers to love, and cherish and cuddle until death did them part.

And it would be death and death alone that would separate them, she determined, as she nuzzled the soft rosy cheek that peeked out from beneath the swaddling blanket. 

Already she knew she would go to the ends of the earth and back, would lie and cheat and kill all over again, if it meant keeping her baby safe. Swallowing around the sudden lump in her throat, she said a silent prayer to Marion Lochan, to her own parents, for the gift of their sacrifices, the true might of which, she was only now beginning to understand.

As she tucked her little bundle closer to her chest, she felt the baby stir, letting out a high pitched squeak as they settled themselves in for the night. Checking that the blanket wasn’t wrapped too tight around the delicate body in her arms, she lay back against the pillows, tears suddenly forming in her eyes as she gazed at the tiny face beneath her, a face that had overnight transformed her world, had become more dear to her than any other and-

“Are you crying again? Is this going to be a daily thing now, you crying silently to yourself? Because I’m telling you now Aelin, I won’t tolerate it, no matter how many kids you have.”

Aelin choked back a laugh, shifting onto her side as Lady Lysandra prowled into the room, taking extra care to shut the door quietly behind her. “Come back to me when you’ve pushed out an 8 pound baby. Maybe then you’ll have a bit more sympathy.”

“Oh how high and mighty we’ve gotten now that baby has arrived! You weren’t nearly as articulate 12 hours ago” Lysandra drawled, settling herself beside Aelin on the bed.

Aelin scowled. “Anything I said or did can not be held against me. That herb-potion-thing the healer gave me made me delirious.”

“Oh trust me, we knew. You started telling everyone how much you loved us and then you cried because the healer told you the baby was crowning and you thought she meant an actual crown.” Lysandra was clearly trying to suppress a laugh at the memory, though Aelin knew it wasn’t as much for her sake, as it was to prevent the sleeping baby nestled between them from waking up.

Lysandra’s eyes softened as she looked at the tiny bundle, reaching out a hand to stroke the delicate, wrinkled arm closest to her. “She’s beautiful, Aelin. You should be proud.”

Aelin nodded, feeling tears burn the back of eyes again as she noted the love in her friends voice, and the gentle longing that lingered behind her words.

“Do you think you’d ever…want one of your own?” she asked warily.

“Someday” she replied, not taking her eyes off the baby “Maybe not now, maybe not in five years, but.. someday” She pressed a kiss to one tiny cheek and then the next, “But in the meantime, I’ll have excellent practice with this little one. I’m going to be such a good godmother. Possibly the best godmother in the country.”

Aelin snorted “And who says you’re the godmother?” At Lysandra’s raised brow she went on, “Well Rowan does have a lot of female cousins you know.”

“Then they’d better be ready to take on a ghost leopard. Or a tiger. Because I swear to the gods Aelin, I will put my claws through someone if they think they’re getting to my godchild” When Aelin giggled, she wriggled her hands under the covers and poked her soundly in the ribs. “I mean it! And I include you and your husband in that too.”

“Speaking of my husband, he should really be back by now” Aelin frowned, looking towards the door.

Rowan hadn’t wanted to spend a single minute away from the two of them since the baby had arrived, but as the hours wore on, his face had gradually become more pale and drained, until Aelin, alarmed to discover he hadn’t eaten anything since she’d started labour 12 hours before, immediately ordered him down to the kitchens to get food, with the threat of excommunication if he didn’t comply.

“I wouldn’t be surprised to find him passed out over chair somewhere. I dare say he didn’t even make it as far as the kitchens.” Lysandra said, failing to contain a yawn of her own.

Taking care not to disturb the bundle in her arms, Aelin shifted further down the bed until she could lay her head on Lysandra’s shoulder.

“I love you, you know.” she said quietly. “I’m really grateful you were here for this.”

“You really went to town on that herb potion didn’t you?”

Aelin snorted as Lysandra snuggled closer to her side, laying her head atop hers.

After a beat of silence, she replied, “I love you too. Both of you. I love the both of you.”

“Then do us both a favour and go to sleep.”

“Whatever her great Highness desires”

x x x

When Rowan returned an hour later, he found the Queen of Terrasen and the Lady of Caraverre sleeping soundly, with the new heir of Terrasen tucked lovingly between them.


End file.
